Es de familia
by Daena Fuegoscuro
Summary: Aspros y Kanon siempre peleaba, todo el tiempo, pero ambos ignoran cuán parecidos son y quizá ese sea el motivo por el cual chocan. Tras una fuerte discusión, Defteros le insiste a Aspros a que hable con su hermano pequeño, descubriendo que realmente son más parecidos de lo que imaginaron. AU


Siento que hace años no pasaba por acá y ahora lo hago con un poco de melancolía. Esto lo tenía hace muchísimo tiempo, pero nunca lo acababa para subirlo, cosa bastante tonta porque sólo le faltaban pequeños detalles.

Esto, hace mucho tiempo, lo había hecho en forma de rol con Zahaki. Nos divertíamos mucho haciendo cosas de los Géminis, quería subir este rol convertido en fanfic para sacarle una sonrisa a ella y siento que lo debía.

Mucho más que decir no tengo.

Twincest. Aspros/Defteros. Saga/Kanon. Nada fuerte en realidad.

 **Saint Seiya** , **Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas** no me pertenece a mí, es de Masami, Teshirogi, Toei, etc.

* * *

Era habitual que en esa casa siempre hubiera escándalo, todos los días por algo diferente y no había excepciones. En lugar de intentar impedirlo, los habitantes de esa morada terminaron por aceptar que su relación era así. Ellos cuatro vivían peleando, pero eran capaces de superar las disputas debido al gran afecto que se tenían. No era recomendable dos pares de gemelos en una misma casa, cosa que, al menos a Defteros, siempre le llevaba a preguntarse cómo su papás habían podido lidiar con ellos.

Un punto a favor era que las peleas solían surgir por motivos muy similares, por lo que ya sabían cómo solucionarlas. No era fácil convivir con dos adolescentes con hormonas revolucionadas y, para empeorar las cosas, Aspros no ayudaba mucho cuando perdía la paciencia. El mayor de los cuatro solía comportarse como un buen hermano, además de ser una pseudo figura paterna muy apropiada, al menos la mayoría del tiempo, porque cuando Aspros perdía la paciencia con Saga y Kanon se comportaba como todo un niño. Solía discutir mucho más con Kanon, quien tenía una personalidad algo más prepotente que su gemelo, y Aspros convivía con las ganas diarias querer enviarlo a un internado en Indonesia sólo para no tener que oírlo, porque cada vez que ese enano habría la boca era para molestarlo o eso intuía.

Ese día no fue diferente, el mayor y el más pequeño de los hermanos se volvían a encontrar en una riña, la cual sólo parecía ir subiendo el volumen a cada instante. Defteros ni Saga quisieron involucrarse, pero estaban atentos porque sabían que debía intervenir si las cosas se salían de control. Incluso se había tomado la libertad de esconder las llaves de Kanon por si éste se le ocurría irse a quién sabe dónde. No pensaban salir a buscarlo por todos lados, al menos no de nuevo. Kanon a veces podía ser un gran tonto y Aspros se parecía a su hermanito más de lo que llegaría a admitir en su vida.

Todo comenzó porque Kanon quería irse a una fiesta y exigía dinero, cosa que por supuesto Aspros negó. ¿Quién se creía ese mocoso para venir a mandarlo? Lo peor llegó cuando Kanon quiso escabullirse por una ventana, luego de tomar la billetera de su hermano, pero éste lo sorprendió justo a tiempo y lo jaló de los pies.

—¡Suéltame o te voy a denunciar con la policía por golpear a un niño! —amenazó pataleando, cosa que no le movió ni un pelo a Aspros—. ¡No sé cómo Defteros te soporta con ese mal genio que tienes!

—¿Qué niño? —espetó Aspros tirando a su hermano en un sillón como si fuera un fardo—. Yo sólo veo un adolescente con problemas de identidad que vive en las faldas de su hermano —Se inclinó un poco para hablarle directamente a ese crío atrevido—. Y te tengo un dato: Defteros a mí sí me quiere, Saga te soporta.

Una de las cosas que más molestaba a Kanon era cuando Aspros usaba a Saga para fastidiarlo. Odiaba que ese tonto supiera dónde apretarlo para enfurecerlo, pero él también lo sabía. Entrecerró los ojos y vio a su hermano mayor desafiante, demostrando que no lo amedrentaría.

—Vamos, Aspros —Sonrió retador, como si así le dijera « _¿Esto es lo mejor que tienes?_ »—. Eso no se lo cree ni el tonto de Kardia drogado. ¿Que Defteros te quiere a ti? Sí, claro. Por eso seguro va a dormir con nosotros cuando estás en _tus días_ —Hizo un pequeño énfasis al recordar una o dos veces donde sus hermanos mayores discutieron y Defteros se alejaba de Aspros, sólo porque se agotaba de discutir con él, y se iba con ellos—. Saga nunca me dejó ni aunque estuviera enojado, debe ser feo dormir solo en la noche porque sabes que tu hermano te dejó por ser un pesado.

Un pequeño puchero fingido apareció en su rostro, sin estar triste en lo absoluto, sólo quería burlarse de Aspros y demostrarle que, aunque fuera el mayor, no iba a meterse con él. Había dado en su punto flaco, pero éste se lo devolvería muy duro.

—Ah porque seguro que Saga prefiere quedarse contigo que irse con... ¿Cómo es que se llama...? Aioros —Oh, no. No podía estar hablando en serio, pero sí había dicho ese nombre y Aspros se sintió muy satisfecho al ver la cara de su hermanito transformarse en espanto—. Ése, que por cierto, lo re adoptaría a él y su hermanito antes de seguir llenándole el estómago a un buitre como tú —Volteó el rostro hacia la cocina, donde sabía que se encontraban sus otros dos hermanos—. ¿Defteros, crees que Sísifo quiera cambiar a Aioros o Regulus por Kanon?

Obviamente que Defteros no contestó algo tan tonto. Sabía perfectamente que Aspros no hablaba en serio y sólo estaba comportándose como un niño tonto, enojado con Kanon. Esperaría a que dejaran de pelear, como siempre. Mientras tanto, seguiría disfrutando del chocolate con leche que había hecho para Saga y él.

Por su parte, Kanon se sintió estallar de ira. Dejó de pensar con claridad y enfrentó a su hermano con ganas de hacer que se trague sus palabras.

—No lo dijiste... —murmuró entre dientes para luego alzarse y mirar a Aspros con los ojos llameantes de furia—. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Cocinas feo, horrible! Tu puré está para vomitártelo en la cara, pero ¿sabes quién cocina bien? ¡Asmita! No sé si alguna vez probaste su comida. Defteros nos lleva mucho con él y es una persona muy agradable. Creo que deberíamos echarte a ti y dejar que él venga.

Si Aspros quería jugar sucio, así sería. Él no soportaba a Aioros, pero sabía que su hermano tampoco a Asmita, aunque Aspros no se llevaba bien con nadie que no fuera Defteros, pero sabía que tenía un especial recelo por aquel hombre.

En la cocina, Defteros se atragantó con el chocolate al oír eso que dijo Kanon, y, mientras tosía, se asomó a ver la cara de furia de su gemelo. No, no era buen momento aún. Si entraba ahora, Aspros era capaz de cortarlo a la mitad con sólo verlo. ¿Por qué justo tenía que mencionar a Asmita? Con los escándalos que le hacía cada vez que iba a verlo, ahora sería mil veces peor.

—Pues yo soy el que compra todas las porquerías que te comes, ¿qué te parece si comienzas a cocinarte tú y, de paso, te vas con la barbie ciega y su comida sin carne? No me importaría librarme de ti —contestó sin entender cómo no había echado a ese mocoso por petulante, pero se le ocurrió algo mucho mejor. Agarró el teléfono ante la atenta mirada de su hermano—. Acabo de recordar que Saga me preguntó si Aioros podía ir de vacaciones con nosotros. Creo que le preguntaré a Sísifo si le deja venir…

—Ni creas que lo harás —dijo tirándose encima de su hermano para alcanzar el teléfono—. ¡No dejaré que invites a ese idiota!

Por más que Kanon se esforzara y fuera aguerrido, Aspros era mucho más grande que él y no le costaba nada poner el teléfono fuera del alcance de ese enano que no acababa de desarrollarse. Tampoco iba a negar que disfrutaba verlo tan desesperado y no podía evitar regocijarse en esa preocupación.

—Saga quiere que Aioros vaya —reiteró como si fuera una verdad inamovible, cosa que molestaba mucho más a Kanon—. ¿Qué tiene de malo que vayan los amigos de tu hermano que SÍ valen la pena?

—¡Que él es...! —Se detuvo en seco antes que esa última palabra abandonara sus labios. Apenas se dio cuenta que estaba por describir a Saga de una forma posesiva y era la primera vez que algo así escapaba de él. Nunca había dejado ir esos pensamientos tormentosos y ahora prácticamente se los habían arrancado, cosa que le enojó enormemente—. ¡Eres un idiota, Aspros! ¡Y no me importa, no quiero ir a ese ridículo viaje! ¡Tampoco quiero vivir más contigo! Cuando Defteros me devuelva mis llaves me largo.

Subió corriendo las escaleras y cerró la puerta del cuarto que compartía con Saga, al menos hasta el momento. Ya había tomado una decisión. Agarró una maleta que estaba debajo de su cama, la abrió y comenzó a tirar montones de ropa allí dentro. Era obvio que jamás se entendería con Aspros y era mejor irse a cualquier parte. Además, no quería seguir molestando a Saga con sus _celos_ , pero para él era un increíble fastidio verlo con ese tonto de Aioros. No tenía palabras para explicarlo y la única razón que llegaba a su cerebro le asustaba tanto que irse de esa casa le parecía la mejor opción.

Abajo, Aspros se había quedado aún con la vena saltándole de la frente. Estaba tan furioso que no le importó en absoluto que el menor de ellos haya _decidido_ independizarse repentinamente. Sólo era un niño, estaba haciendo berrinche, pero él tampoco era consciente que estaba actuando como un niño más.

—Yo tampoco quiero vivir contigo, enano —gritó desde el pie de la escalera— y acá me tienes aguantándote como el hombre adulto y serio que soy —Por más que supiera que su hermano había cerrado la puerta, aún se creía con el derecho de desahogar su rabia, al menos para empezar a calmarse—. ¡Y si te vas, asegúrate de no volver!

Exasperado, gruñó como si fuera alguna clase de bestia y se contuvo de patear cualquier cosa cerca. Era insoportable cuando Kanon lo sacaba de sus casillas, pero era peor cuando se quedaba solo y se daba cuenta que de nuevo se había comportado con un tonto. ¿No se supone que debía ser un ejemplo para sus hermanos menores? Lo intentaba, pero todo su esfuerzo se iba por la borda cuando esa bolita de odio le hacía explotar. Ojalá fuera más paciente como Defteros.

Fue bastante increíble que, al pensar en él, se haya manifestado. Tal vez era alguna conexión especial que en serio tenían, aunque en el fondo sabía que su gemelo sólo había aparecido para regañarlo por lo que acaba de suceder.

—Aspros —lo llamó con cierto reproche como siempre solía hacer en estos casos—. No puedes hablarle así a un niño, se supone que eres un adulto, él no se puede ir.

Aspros rodó los ojos. Por algún motivo se le hacía injusto que le culparan de todo cuando Kanon siempre le provocaba hasta sacarle de quicio. Entendía eso de que él era el adulto y tenía que actuar como tal, pero se le hacía jodidamente difícil mantener la compostura con ese monstruo adolescente.

—Defteros, te recuerdo que Kanon ya no es un niño —aclaró como si eso fuera suficiente justificación—. ¿Acaso no te fijaste cómo me habla? Es así por culpa de todo lo que le has consentido con la excusa de que es el menor.

—No quieras echarme la culpa encima sólo porque estás enojado con él —espetó sin poder evitarlo, pero al instante suspiró y trató de calmarse. Lo menos indicado era que él se peleara también con su hermano. Ahora era el momento donde lo hacía entrar en razón para solucionar las cosas—. Aspros, Kanon es un adolescente —resaltó lo obvio que su gemelo parecía olvidar—. Habla mal y dice cosas tontas sin pensar. ¿O acaso olvidas que eras igual a esa edad?

Decidió hablar en pasado para no hacerlo enojar, pero él aún pensaba que Aspros, en algunos momentos, era bastante impulsivo. No se trataba de nada muy malo, pero el otro parecía no darse cuenta de su propio comportamiento y la similitud con Kanon. No podía haber dos niños, uno tenía que ser el adulto.

—No era un idiota malcriado que le llevaba la contraria a mamá porque sí. Es obvio que me odia —Se cruzó de brazos y miró a otra parte, gesto que casi hizo reír a Defteros. Parecía un pequeño ofendido y era divertido verlo así de vez en cuando—. Si no le hablamos fuerte terminará como el vago de Manigoldo y Kardia, y no toleraré eso.

—Estás exagerando —aseguró, aunque estaba de acuerdo en que no querría que su hermano terminara tan desenfrenado como aquellos dos—. No va a convertirse en un vago, Saga no lo permitiría y nosotros tampoco. Además, parece que lo quisieras disciplinar, ¿te oíste cuando le hablabas? Es igual de celoso que tú y le dices que vas a invitar a los amigos de Saga para molestarlo. Creo que tu instinto paternal está algo atrofiado.

—Es sólo un niño malcriado. No le veo nada de malo a invitar a los amigos de Saga, si él tuviera amigos normales no me molestaría que fueran o incluso que se quedaran aquí. Después de todo, tengo que saber con quiénes se juntan.

—Es injusto que invites a sus amigos y no a los de Kanon, sólo porque crees que son mala junta. ¿Cómo te sentaría si yo de repente invito a alguien que no te cae bien a las vacaciones?

—¿Y a ti te gustaría que invitara al escandaloso de Hasgard? Ya te lo dije, no me gusta como se comporta Milo o DeathMask y si va él apuesto que nos mandan al afeminado de Afrodita. Seguro que luego nos salen con que quieren meterle un hijo a Kanon que no es de él. Ah no, un momento...

—Aspros… —masculló sintiendo que la terquedad de su hermano le estaba exasperando de nuevo—. ¿Tanto te cuesta ir a hablar con él sin pelearse? No me importa el tema del viaje, quiero que vayas y arregles las cosas con nuestro hermano pequeño.

Se frotó el entrecejo al oír esa exigencia con sabor a orden. Aspros sabía que si hacía eso seguro Kanon aprovecharía para pisotearle la dignidad si le daba oportunidad o él terminaría matándole, aunque no sonaba tan mal la idea. ¿Podría alegar defensa propia?

—¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que le hable? Él es el que se empeña en llevarme la contraria.

—Porque fuiste tú el que tuvo el problema con él y no puedo estar siempre solucionando sus peleas —Más de una vez, Defteros había estado en el medio de las peleas intentando solucionarlas, pero en esta ocasión no estaba dispuesto a ser el mediador—. Ve y habla con él o vas a terminar peleado conmigo también.

—Ya tengo mucho con la malcriadez de Kanon como para que tú también quieras hacerme rebelión. Además, ¿qué te garantiza que las cosas salgan bien? ¿Se te olvida que hablamos de Kanon?

—Quiero creer que debajo de esa coraza dura hay un buen padre —bromeó alzando los hombros, aunque lo decía en parte en serio y le sonrió para convencerlo, mostrando sus dientes.

Sabía que su hermano era capaz de enojarse con él si no iba a hablar con Kanon y podía vivir con eso, pero no podía con esa cara. Giró el rostro levemente intentando ignorarlo, pero le era imposible. ¿Cómo ignorar a ese ser que lo conocía mejor que nadie y era su otro mitad? Inevitablemente, siempre acaba cediendo, aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad. Estiró la mano hacia Defteros, pasándole sus dedos tras la nuca y atrayéndolo hacia él para chocar su frente con la de su gemelo. Una cercanía que sólo compartía con él.

—Espero que al menos me recompenses el esfuerzo con una buena cena —demandó mirando los ojos de su hermano—. No importa cómo salgan las cosas.

—Si te esfuerzas y te comportas bien con Kanon, tendrás más que eso como recompensa.

Por dentro, Aspros vibró por las intriga que le generaron esas palabras. ¿Acaso su hermano le regalaría alguna clase de postre especial? Esperaba que fuera ése que tanto le gustaba. No preguntó, sólo se concentró en las manos de Defteros que habían subido a su rostro y lo acariciaban con cariño, dándole ánimos. Eso era suficiente para curarle cualquier herida y dejarlo abstraído de todo lo que ocurriera en el mundo. Tanto poder tenía su gemelo sobre él que le resultaba imposible describirlo apropiadamente.

Un pequeño sonido, una tos en realidad, interrumpió el ambiente. Ambos giraron para encontrarse con Saga, quien no deseaba molestar, pero se sentía preocupado por Kanon. Sabía que sería complicado hablar con él, pero había decidido que aunque sea debía saber qué estaba pasando y salió de su escondite, encontrándose con sus hermanos mayores compartiendo otro de _sus momentos_. No era extraño ya verlos compartiendo cariño, aunque sí admitía que era raro ver a Aspros observando a alguien con tanta… ¿devoción? No sabía, pero eso era cosa de ellos, no planeaba inmiscuirse, ahora sólo quería saber de su otro hermano. No sabía si subir él a hablar con Kanon o lo haría uno de ellos, pero ninguno dijo nada al respecto.

Saga observó cómo Aspros carraspeaba, separándose de Defteros y encaminándose hacia las escaleras. Antes de subir, su hermano mayor le acarició la cabeza con cariño, como solía hacer de vez en cuando. Quizás intentaba reconfortarlo o demostrarle con esa pequeña señal que intentaría solucionar las cosas, así que podía estar tranquilo. Aspros subió por las escaleras y Defteros le puso una mano en el hombro, sonriéndole con confianza.

—Estarán bien —le aseguró y Saga regresó su vista a la escalera vacía.

—Eso espero —dijo apesadumbrado sin saber qué esperar.

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué pasaría, pero sólo estaban seguros que, si ninguno no bajaban en treinta minutos debía ir para verificar que no se hayan matado.

Cuando Aspros llegó a la puerta de Kanon respiró profundo y tocó, pero nadie abrió, incluso estaba cerrado con llave. Claro, era de esperarse.

—Necesito decirte un par de cosas —habló con una voz neutral, consciente que no debía gritar si quería lograr algo—. Abre.

Dentro del cuarto, Kanon ignoró los golpes y las palabras. Permaneció echado en la cama, cubierta de una cantidad absurda de ropa que sacó del armario y cosas que ni siquiera sabía para qué había dejado sobre su lecho. Observó el cielo raso mientras pensaba en una forma de evitar que Saga fuera al viaje familiar con ese tonto de Aioros, no podía permitirlo. Tal vez podría hacer que le ocurriera alguna clase de _accidente_ no muy fatal, así no podría ir con su hermano a ningún viaje, ahora ni nunca.

Los golpes en la puerta no cesaron para su desgracia, tanto que no lo dejaban planear a gusto sus maldades. Por lo que decidió enfrentar al gorila que tenía por hermano mayor. No abrió la puerta, sólo le gritó al otro lado de ésta, esperando que Aspros se cansara y se fuera así.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó hacia la puerta—. ¿Vienes a decirme cómo remodelarás mi habitación para Aioros o preguntarme cuánto falta para que me marche? Descuida. Ya me voy.

Aspros aspiró profundamente por la nariz, evocando la paciencia que no tenía. Le dijo a Defteros que lo intentaría y, además, se suponía que era el adulto. Con eso en mente, esperó un poco más, ordenando sus ideas y habló evitando que el tono de su voz saliera hiriente como dictaba la costumbre cada vez que se dirigía a Kanon.

—Si no me abres la puerta, no podrás saberlo —dijo con una voz parsimoniosa que en realidad no sabía que poseía, o sólo reconocía que usaba con Defteros—. Si quieres podemos hacerlo de la forma desagradable, busco la llave y entro o me abres y me demuestras lo maduro que _eres_.

Al oír eso, no pudo evitar juntar las cejas, sintiéndose muy confundido por ese cambio de actitud. Al instante, Kanon supuso que tendría que ser obra de Defteros. Él era el único que podía hacer que Aspros se tranquilizara en tan poco tiempo y se ablandara un poco. Sin embargo, no quería hablar con él porque nunca salía nada bueno de eso, pero suponía que su otro hermano mayor esperaba que lo hiciera. Lo iba a intentar sólo por él y por Saga, que seguro no quería que esto pasa a mayores.

—Aquí estoy —Abrió la puerta luego de quitar el seguro y ver a su hermano parado frente a él.

Fue incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa que le embargó al presenciar ese acto. Conociendo lo cabeza dura que era Kanon, había dado por sentado que realmente tendría que ir por la llave de repuesto. Compuso lo mejor que pudo su expresión, colocando el eterno ceño fruncido de modo automático, como para cuando quería ejercer autoridad, y se adentró a paso firme para cerrar la habitación y ver el desastre que había montado su hermanito. Si Kanon tenía intenciones de marcharse, no parecía estar poniendo demasiado empeño o simplemente su naturaleza desbocada no le permitió hacer un mejor equipaje.

Ocupó la cama de Saga que tenía más espacio, puesto que la de Kanon yacía ocupada con indefinidos objetos y él mismo haciendo maromas para que una cantidad de ropa arrugada entrar en una pequeña mochila. Aspros resopló al sentirse ignorado. De verdad lo estaba intentando, había prometido hacerlo.

—Kanon, deja eso y hablemos —pidió con supremo esfuerzo—. ¿Te gustaría comenzar del principio o jugamos al rodeo como siempre?

No quería dar el brazo a torcer, definitivamente, pero al ver cómo Aspros se estaba conteniendo e intentaba hablarle bien, se relajó un poco. Kanon no bajó la guardia por completo, porque sabía que, por más que ambos intentaran hablar bien, todo acabaría en desastre como siempre. ¿Rodeo? Si lo de ellos era prácticamente una guerra diaria. Estaba bastante acostumbrado a la vida así con su hermano, pero a veces estallaba sin poder evitarlo. Sin embargo, la actitud de Aspros lo orilló a seguirlo. No le salió ser hostil con él. Simplemente corrió algunas de las cosas en su cama, dejando a un lado la montaña de ropa y cosas, sentándose para mirar a su hermano en la cama de enfrente.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —dijo tranquilo, pero sin poder evitar sentirse molesto aún—. ¿No querías que me vaya? Eso estoy haciendo.

Bueno, eso al menos era un avance. Aspros no se sintió tan desesperanzado en esta misión imposible que era tratar de hablar con _normalidad_ con su hermano. Dio un vistazo al desastre del cuarto y pudo identificar qué era lo perteneciente a Kanon. No eran tan distintos si se ponía a analizar un poco, ¿será que Defteros tenía razón? Resopló por la nariz. ¿Cómo comenzar sin parecer que perdía la batalla? Su orgullo de hermano mayor de los mayores quedaría agrietado si daba un paso en falso, pero debía hacerlo. Volvió a encarar a su hermanito, ya era imposible retroceder.

—Que te vayas no sería problema en realidad si tuviera la certeza de que en donde estés estarás mejor que aquí —comenzó y entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos para apoyar los codos en sus rodillas—. Sólo respondí a tu forma de contestarme, no me pidas comprensión si te pones arisco como un gato que ese idioma no lo entiendo.

—Lo dices porque a ti no te gustan los gatos... ni nada —comentó, pensando en aquella comparación y sintiendo que le estaba echando toda la culpa a él. No había sido el único que gritó y si esa era la forma de Aspros de arreglar las cosas, no iban a lograrlo nunca—. Y te aseguro que donde sea estaré mejor que aquí. Así que si no tienes nada más que decir, seguiré guardando mis cosas.

Bien, había sido mala idea. Aspros necesitaba otra estrategia y no servía preguntarse qué haría su gemelo en su lugar porque ambos eran muy diferentes, las relaciones que tenían con sus hermanos menores eran diferentes, por lo que ahora estaba completamente solo. Debía ir por otro camino o ser directo y preguntar lo que más le había estado inquietando.

Se levantó y echó las cosas de la cama de Kanon a un lado y cuando vio que hacía amago de seguir con el improvisado equipaje, puso una mano sobre las de su hermanito, deteniendo todos los movimientos.

—Eso podría cambiar… —Le costó decirlo. Incluso él mismo dudaba, pero que no se dijera que no lo intentaba—. Pero antes, me gustaría sólo saber una cosa —Este tema le era particularmente sensible y no sabía cómo enfrentarlo para despejar sus sospechas más que ir de frente—. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que Saga se la pase con Aioros? Y me gustaría la verdad, Kanon.

Kanon sintió que se ahogaba cuando escuchó esas palabras. Abrió los ojos muy grandes, observando al mayor de sus hermanos, sin creerse lo que le acaba de preguntar. Aspros se había acercado un poco más a él, incluso se sentó a su lado y le hablaba con una calma que no recordaba que éste tenía. Le estaba hablando completamente en serio y Kanon sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, pensando que era imposible que se tratara de lo que él estaba pensando.

—Po-Porque… —titubeó sin querer, nervioso y sin saber qué contestar—. Es mi hermano y Aioros no me agrada. ¿Qué tiene de malo que me enfade porque no me cae bien su amigo? Tú te enojas todo el tiempo con Defteros cuando se va con Kardia o Asmita.

Aspros agudizó la mirada y no perdió detalles de todas y cada una de las reacciones de Kanon. Sus titubeos, la manera en que de pronto su cuerpo se estremeció, definitivamente no quería llegar a conclusiones que su mente le reiteraba como verdad, pero quería concederle a su hermanito al menos el derecho a la duda.

—Porque no me agradan Asmita y mucho menos Kardia es que te lo pregunto —dijo aunque no supo si había sido lo mejor—. ¿Qué es lo que no te agrada de Aioros? —preguntó de vuelta apretando un poco la mano de Kanon, no como presión, sino como muestra de confianza—. ¿No te agrada o simplemente no te agrada que esté con Saga?

Pensó por un momento detalladamente en cada una de las palabras de Aspros. ¿Por qué no le gustaba Aioros? Realmente no tenía alguna queja contundente de éste. Era una buena persona, un buen amigo y hasta era agradable con él, quien no hacía más que despreciarlo. Sin embargo, sí había una razón que le hacía no querer a Aioros con su gemelo, sólo que no encontraba forma de explicarla.

—No me agrada para Saga —Kanon había murmurado esas palabras, pero sabía que Aspros lo escuchó claramente. No supo si entendió a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero supuso que sí.

Parpadeó rápidamente. No tuvo ni siquiera oportunidad de alegrarse con su avance ante la declaración de Kanon, lo que le hacía asumir que Aioros tenía una intención con su hermanito más allá que una simple amistad. Ahora, su duda se había multiplicado. ¿Era por Aioros o era por Saga? Aspros aspiró por la nariz disimulando la ligera pesadez que le produjo la nueva información que admitía nuevas resoluciones en su cabeza. No quería ir más allá y menos presionar más de la cuenta a Kanon causando un efecto contraproducente.

Cerró los ojos un momento y se calmó, pasando un brazo dubitativo que al final se estableció en el hombro de su hermano pequeño y le atrajo hasta que chocase contra sí en un toque amistoso.

—Nadie será bueno para nuestros hermanos —susurró y era evidente que lo decía por sí mismo también—. Y si te vas, no vas a poder cuidar a Saga. Defteros y yo no estaremos todo el tiempo y lo sabes.

Era manipulador, lo sabía, pero si eso servía para cercenar el empeño de Kanon por irse, le parecía más que válido. No recibió una respuesta inmediata y tampoco la exigió, sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Kanon, por su parte, apretó los dientes al sentir a Aspros tan cerca de él. Era extraño. Por lo general el cariño lo recibía más de Defteros o de Saga, tenía pocos recuerdos de Aspros haciendo algo similar. No pudo explicar la sensación que le transmitió ese toque por parte de su hermano mayor. Se sintió angustiado porque éste tenía razón y sin pensarlo, se abrazó a Aspros, como si de esa forma pudiera quitarse un poco la frustración que le embargaba hace tanto tiempo. Ocultó el rostro entre la ropa de su hermano y tuvo la impresión de que volvía a ser un niño pequeño, buscando un consuelo a través de un abrazo.

No supo por qué, pero en ese momento no se le ocurrió alguien más que le pudiera ayudar a desahogarse un poco. Quizá porque él y Aspros no eran tan distintos.

—Qué sentido tiene —dijo con la voz temblorosa y la cara oculta entre la camisa de su hermano, ¿cuándo le habían caído tantas ganas de llorar? No sabía, pero tampoco le importó—. Al final se irá, sin importar cuánto lo proteja o quiera impedirlo.

Al oírlo, Aspros quedó bastante pasmado. Era como si sus dudas se fueran confirmando sin que si quiera hubiera hecha una pregunta lo suficientemente concreta, pero no hacía falta. Un poco titubeante, acercó la mano a la cabeza de Kanon y la acarició suavemente, en un intento de confortarlo. Él mismo sintió esas dudas, la misma angustia de que Defteros decidiera irse y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por su hermanito. Ambos eran muy tozudos y si Defteros no hubiera intervenido quién sabe qué hubiera hecho Kanon. Emitió un suspiro áspero y experimentó la sensación de desinflarse a base de nostalgia.

—Eso no lo sabrás hasta que suceda —Palmeó la espalda de Kanon y apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza—. Además, nadie te garantiza que Saga quiera irse, al menos no ahora...—dijo recordando que parecía muy preocupado por la suerte de su gemelo—. Estoy seguro que él es el que más sentiría que te fueras. Entiendo que no me soportes, pero ¿qué me dices de Saga?

—Saga es… —¿Qué palabras eran las indicadas para usar? Kanon no sintió ningún pudor de hablarle con sinceridad a Aspros, por más que siempre se llevaran a las patadas, seguía siendo el más mayor de sus hermanos. En quien respetaba y confiaba, más allá de todo—. Él es mi otra mitad —continuó apretando los ojos, rompiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de éstos—. Cuando estoy con él siento que no necesito nada más, quiero estar a su lado y nunca apartarme. Como si no fuera una persona completa por mí mismo —Kanon se oyó decir esas palabras y se dio cuenta de la gravedad de éstas. Estaba dejando en evidencia algo que ni él mismo había corroborado del todo, pero ya no tenía dudas de que estaba ahí. Se separó un poco de su hermano y bajó la cabeza, apenado y muy confundido—. ¿Qué está mal conmigo, Aspros?

Sin poder evitarlo, Aspros se quedó en blanco unos momentos. No necesitaba rebuscar ni darle forma a las palabras de su hermanito. Le había entendido a la perfección, nadie mejor que él para entender ese tortuoso sentimiento. Pasó saliva con dificultad y sintió que de pronto todo lo que dijera confundiría a Kanon de la verdad a la que en algún momento él mismo adolescente debería enfrentarse.

Estaba mal, pero... ¿quién era él para decírselo? ¿Con qué moral le señalaría de la gravedad del asunto? Repentinamente sintió que no tenía energías para ser un obstáculo en la batalla interior que libraba su hermano, pero de cualquier modo, aún había un largo camino por recorrer y si él pudo enfrentarlo, estaba seguro que el testarudo de su hermanito también lo haría.

—Sé perfectamente lo que quieres decir —admitió y advirtió que no se sentía tan inquieto de revelar semejante confidencia que en otro momento hubiera negado a muerte—. Supongo que es de familia —mencionó mitad en broma y mitad en serio—, así que todos estamos mal. Te tocará descubrir por ti mismo qué tan mal estás y decidir hasta dónde llegar.

Los ojos le temblaron un segundo mientras oía las palabras de Aspros y se quedaba perplejo mirándolo. ¿De familia había dicho? Tragó saliva al darse cuenta del significado de esas palabras. No quiso decirlo en voz alta, pero lo notó inevitablemente. Aspros era como él y sentía lo mismo por Defteros. Un par de veces lo había pensado al verlos juntos y al sentirse identificado con muchas de las actitudes de Aspros, pero siempre creyó que eran ideas suyas y de su mente enferma. No sabía cómo reaccionar ahora con esta noticia. Kanon se talló los ojos con el dorso de su mano y parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Y si… Y si no puedo? —dijo intentando que la voz no se le quebrara, porque exponer sus dudas se le hacía increíblemente doloroso, pero no encontraría otra oportunidad—. Duele, duele mucho —murmuró llevándose una mano al pecho y apretando su ropa—. No quiero que a él le duela también, pero a la vez no quiero dejarle… No quiero, Aspros, no puedo.

Miró en otra dirección, buscando las palabras adecuadas. No era normal la situación en lo absoluto y aunque él era el peor de los ejemplos, tampoco arremetería contra la inmadurez de Kanon para enfrentar lo que ocurría. Después de todo, ya había pasado por eso y sabía que no había manera sencilla o justificable en el camino que habían escogido. No había excusa alguna. Él había lidiado con eso mucho tiempo, con sus frustraciones y la impotencia de no poder alejarse al reconocer ese corrupto cariño, y la verdad no le parecía nada grato que el menor de sus hermanos experimentara lo mismo siendo —por decirlo de alguna forma— el más vulnerable. Removió el cabello de su hermanito, intentando animarlo de alguna forma.

—Es un hecho que estamos mal —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió, después de todo, la aceptación era un paso que él había superado y que le ayudó a plantearse las cosas con la cabeza más fría—. No ganarás nada retirándote de la lucha antes de saberlo, así que tienes sólo dos opciones y sé que eres muy inteligente para saber cuáles son —Aspros levantó el rostro de Kanon sosteniéndole con firmeza por la barbilla y con el puño de su manga talló los ojos del niño borrando los rastros de las lágrimas que no se decidieron a abandonar los lagrimales—. Vamos, acomoda esa cara. Saga se preocupará si te ve así y no quiero que Defteros me dé otro sermón.

Tuvo ganas de preguntar cuál eran las dos opciones o si eran las mismas que él estaba pensando, pero no lo hizo. Kanon ya había tomado una decisión al respecto, pero no creía que fuera la más indicada, aunque sabía que no podría estar tranquilo si no hacía lo que su ser le estaba pidiendo. Por más que se tratara de su gemelo, no planeaba dejarlo nunca y lo amaría hasta que el alma se le prendiera fuego. Asintió luego de escuchar las últimas palabras de Aspros, sabiendo que tenía razón y no podía dejar que le vieran así. Por más deprimido que se sintiera, no quería que sus otros hermanos se preocuparan.

—Sí —dijo finalmente y vio cómo Aspros se levantaba para salir del cuarto—. Aspros… gracias —En otro momento, ni muerto le hubiera dicho algo así, pero se lo debía. Por más que no se llevaran de lo mejor todo el tiempo, se sentía bien sabiendo que podía contar con él—. Disculpa por tomar tu dinero y hablarte de esa forma.

Aspros creyó haber escuchado mal, pero al ver como su hermanito había desviado la mirada supo que no. Sí, el mundo se acabaría siete veces como mínimo. Se rascó un poco la cabeza. ¿Cómo debería actuar en una situación así? Después de todo, era el hermano mayor y uno de sus deberes era escuchar las inquietudes de sus hermanitos. Al decidir que en realidad no tenía nada qué decir hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y fue despeinar a Kanon.

—Siempre puedes pedirlo, pero si me llego a enterar que de nuevo estuviste fumando con el hermanito de Manigoldo y el travesti de su amigo te quedas encerrado por tiempo indefinido. ¿Entendido? —Entrecerró los ojos y se dispuso a salir pero volvió a dirigir otra mirada—. Y el viaje es familiar. No tenía intenciones de invitar a Aioros, ya tengo suficiente con ustedes dos como para sumar otro mocoso.

Esa última aclaración le hizo sentir una alegría descomunal, pero Kanon no planeaba decirlo en voz alta. Ya demasiado se había mostrado débil con su tonto hermano.

—¡No es justo, Aspros! —vociferó como de costumbre—. ¡Ya tengo quince y puedo hacer esas cosas! Kardia me dijo que tú las hacías.

Por más que se había vuelto a quejar, no pudo evitar sonreírle a su hermano con complicidad. Su relación ya era así, aunque parecieran peleas serias, ellos se llevaban de esa forma y no cambiarían. Aunque las discusiones solían variar y alguien que notaba esto era Defteros, quien, a la distancia, escuchó el grito de Kanon y sonrió. Se sintió levemente orgulloso de que Aspros haya logrado contentarse con el más pequeño de ellos, no había hecho mal en tenerle fe. Defteros ya conocía tanto a sus hermanos que hasta les reconocía los gritos "buenos". Porque, además, Kanon también solía pelear con Saga a menudo.

—Te dije que estaría todo bien —le dijo Defteros a Saga, quien seguía a su lado preocupado, esperando ver qué pasaría cuando los otros dos salieran de la habitación.

Acarició la cabeza de su hermanito y sonrió conforme, porque siempre acababan arreglándose.

* * *

Se me hace re linda esta historia. Yo hacía de Kanon y Defteros, pueden criticarme por eso, a Zahaki le salía re bien Aspros. Agregué y modifiqué algunas cosas, muy poco, pero la gran mayoría está tal cual.

En fin, volveré en algún momento. Con más incesto o cosas peores. Quién sabe... (?) Gracias a los que leyeron!

Saludos!


End file.
